


Неотвратимое

by innokentya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Incest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Насколько разными могут быть желания брата и сестры?





	Неотвратимое

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. Принуждение к сексу.

Нес­коль­ко пос­ледних лет Мар­го толь­ко и де­ла­ет, что убеж­да­ет се­бя пе­рес­тать бо­ять­ся не­от­вра­тимо­го.   
  
Это, в её по­нима­нии, тот, кто при­ходит к ней в спаль­ню с не­завид­ным пос­то­янс­твом, сто­ит лишь пос­ледним лу­чам сол­нца сколь­знуть по уже ос­ты­ва­ющей в ве­чер­них су­мер­ках зем­ле. Тот, кто одер­жим иде­ей не до­пус­тить сме­шива­ния кро­ви с кем-то «не­дос­той­ным» это­го, и от­то­го счи­та­ющий, что луч­ше хо­рошень­ко «пот­ру­дить­ся» на сес­тринском ло­же, за­делать ре­бен­ка в той, ко­торую зна­ет с детс­тва, о ко­торой пом­нит каж­дую ме­лочь. За­чем тра­тить се­бя на не­дос­той­ных, ког­да ря­дом про­пада­ет та­кой прек­расный ва­ри­ант, вер­но ведь?   
  
Мар­го боль­ше не пы­та­ет­ся сбе­жать из до­му или зак­рыть­ся на за­мок, нет; она да­же пе­рес­та­ет за­бивать­ся в угол, зас­лы­шав зна­комое шар­канье по ко­ридо­ру. Ей все­го лишь хо­чет­ся встре­тить Мей­со­на дос­той­но, с вы­соко под­ня­той го­ловой и сталью во взгля­де, преж­де из­ба­вив­шись от дро­жи в ру­ках и же­лания проб­ле­вать­ся при ви­де бра­та. Но сто­ит лишь ус­лы­шать при­тор­ное «Ма-а-ар­го-о-о», как все стра­хи тут же вы­ныри­ва­ют в под­созна­нии, буд­то ос­во­бож­да­ясь от дав­ле­ния, по мень­шей ме­ре, в нес­коль­ко зем­ных ат­мосфер. Ей про­тив­на са­ма мысль о том, что член  _её род­но­го бра­та_  в ко­торый раз бу­дет сколь­зить внут­ри неё, что Мей­сон, обиль­но кон­чая, сно­ва за­сунет ей в рот свой сколь­зкий язык, что ей еще, воз­можно, не раз при­дет­ся тер­петь та­кую бли­зость...  
  
Слы­ша, как щел­ка­ет двер­ной за­мок, Мар­го сво­рачи­ва­ет­ся в ка­лачик на кро­вати, под­тя­гивая к се­бе но­ги, и заж­му­рива­ет­ся. Ей гад­ко, ей боль­но, ей страш­но. Она боль­ше не хо­чет ви­деть и слы­шать Мей­со­на, она боль­ше не хо­чет чувс­тво­вать его при­кос­но­вения на сво­ей ко­же. Она с го­раз­до боль­шим удо­воль­стви­ем бы ра­зор­ва­ла его на мел­кие ку­соч­ки, оку­нула свои ру­ки в гус­тую кровь, вы­дирая внут­реннос­ти и от­да­вая их его лю­бимым со­бакам. Но Мей­со­ну, «счас­тли­вому» об­ла­дате­лю су­мас­шедше­го ра­зума и по­чер­невше­го сер­дца, аб­со­лют­но нач­хать на же­лания сес­тры. Он одер­жим. Он хо­чет нас­ледни­ка. Чис­токров­но­го Вер­дже­ра. И, впол­не воз­можно, он его по­лучит. Ког­да-ни­будь.  
  
«Ког­да-ни­будь, — ду­ма­ет Мар­го, креп­ко жму­рясь, по­ка Мей­сон рез­ко, тол­чок за тол­чком, вхо­дит в неё, раз­ма­зывая по бед­рам ес­тес­твен­ную смаз­ку. — Ес­ли я не ум­ру рань­ше».


End file.
